180 Days Of Summer
by AkwardMafia
Summary: Corey Laney Kin And Apparently No Kon Thought They Had 180 Days Of Summer But THEY WERE WRONG. THE HAVE 180 DAYS OF SUMMER SCHOOL! WHAT HAPPENES? (BAD AT SUMMARIES)
1. Schools Out!

-What Time Is It From High School Musical Is On-

[all]

What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout

[Corey]

Finally summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the clock, the pressure's out  
Now my girl's what it's all about 

[Laney]

Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay, not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance 

[Corey and Laney]

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
We're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now  
Right now

[all]

What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout

[Trina]

We've got no rules, no summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop

[Corey]

It's an education vacation

[Laney and Kin]

And the party never has to stop

[Trina]

We've got things to do, i'll see you soon

[Corey]

And were really gonna miss you all

[Trina]

Goodbye to you and you

[Corey]

and you and you

[corey and trina]

bye,bye until next fall bye bye

[Corey and trina]

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
We're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now  
Right now

[All]

What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout

[Corey and Laney]

No more wakin' up at six a.m.  
'Cause now our time is all our own

[Kin and Kon]

Enough already, we're waiting  
Come on, let's go out of control 

[Corey, Nick, Kin, Laney And Kon Break Dancing]

[Corey Nick Kin Laney Kon]

Come on, school pride, let's show it  
The champions, we know it  
Wildcats are the best, red, white and gold

When it's time to win, we do it  
We're number one, we proved it  
Let's live it up, party down  
That's what the summer's all about

[All]

What time is it?

[Laney]

Summer time is finally here!

[All]

Lets celebrate!

[Laney]

Wanna hear you loud and clear now!

[All]

Schools out!

[Laney and Kin]

We can sleep as late as we want to!

[All]

[Corey]

And We Can Do what ever we wanna do!

[All]

WHAT TIME IS IT!

[corey and laney]

Its summer time!

[All]

Were lovin' it

[Corey and kon]

Cmon and say okay now!

[all]

what time is it!

[corey] its party time!

[all]

let's go have the time of our lives!

-Ending-

[all]

YEAH!


	2. Home Sweet Home

Laney: Finally! School is actually out!

Corey: I know Im SO tired!

Laney: Ug. When Is The Bus gonna come!

Corey: have you got the bus times?

Laney: um ya, but my phone is dead.

Corey: ugggg.

Kin: Its due. I have the bus times on my phone.

kOn: we would have been here all day if it wasnt for you.

-;-Bus comes-;-

All: YEY C;

**ON THE BUS TRANSITION**

-Corey is fast asleep-

Laney: Aww...Corey. :3 -Gets Out Megaphone- WAKE UP WE ARE HERE!

-;-Corey Flies Of Chair-;-

Corey: Oh My God! I didnt know! :(

-;-They All Get Off the bus to meet with the newmans.

Carrie: oh hello there riffin -.-

Corey; beff.

Carrie; Mayor mellow has told us to stay with you jerks for the ENTIRE holiday.

All: WHUT.

Carrie; Yup. And were gonna make you have the worst holiday ever.

Corey: Arghhhhh.

Laney; just calm down core. i'm sure it wont be so bad.

***IT WONT BE SO BAD***

corey: my head feels like bleh.

kin: i know right so boring y0.

kon; hey guys i have an idea-

laney; no kon. we are not going for an choco egg hunt. usually you always win.

kin; its boring.

kon; laney...are you saying im fat.. -.-

laney; no :3

carrie: so nitwits lets play something.

larry: how about some...catch?

konnie: sure

kin: KONNIE YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!

konnie: ug. -walks out-

corey: guys lets not argue and just play some catch.

kin; okay so lets see whos it. -looks at kon-

kon: well you guys are too rude.

corey: guys kon is LIKE RUN AND SAVE YOURSELVES!

-;-they all run-;-

**KON IS IT TRANSITION**

Kon: Come out...

-;-Sees Laney Running-;-

Kon: LANEY! YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!

Laney: Oh crap he found me! -Hides In a Bush-

Kon: I Know where your hiding! DONT GET AWAY! and i lost her. wow.

Laney: yes im finally save.

-;-Carrie is skipping-;-

Carrie: La..La..La..

Kon: CARRIE! -RUNS TO HER-

Carrie: -Tries to run away-

-;-Kon catches her-

Kon: Got Ya ;]

Carrie: Like ug And Junk. You So Cheated!

Kon: Carrie. First Of All You werent even running.

Carrie: I was!

Kon: So you call skipping running ey.

Carrie: LIKE UG AND SO FORTH!

-;-Carrie sees corey-;-

Carrie: Yesh! I Got Corey In My Sight!

-Carries CATCHES COREY-;-

Corey: Damn It.

Carrie: Hehe.

Corey: Now where's lanes...

Will Corey Catch Lanes? Well See In The Next Chapter. This Has Been The Most Stupid Story. Ever. So Yeah Follow, Review AND jUNK.


	3. I have no idea what to name this chapter

Corey: Now wheres lanes...

-;-Where laney was-;-

-;-Laney Is Hiding In A Bush-;-

Laney: Am I Like the only one that isnt caught D;

Kin: uh No Theres larry and me still left.

-;-Heres larry screaming and getting caught-;-

kin;...Okay maybe you and me left.

Laney: But what if he knows where were hiding o.o

Kin: i dont think i he wil know. besides he wasnt with us before right.

laney: yeah but-

-;-Larry teleports to where they are-;-

Larry: hi children. :3

Laney: THAT'S LIKE SUPER ULTRA MEGA ILLIGAL!

Larry: And I dont super ultra mega give a crap., Your both caught so live wit it.

-;-Corey comes runing in-;-

corey; I GOT YOU L- O.O LIKE OOPS AND WHAT NOT. your both caughyt already.

laney: unfortuantly. -.-

-kin and laney get out of bush-

kin; um laney.

laney; yeah.

kin; we have just steped in a major situation.

laney; the apalapachuhchulipo plant? the very itchy one?

kin: yup the apalapachuhchulipo plant.

Laney: LIKE HELLPPPPPPPP AND STUFFF!

WILL THEY BE CURED. STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT.


	4. Laney And Kin Infection

**Corey: Hey There Grojfans! Sorry We Havent been posting stuff latley. weve been tied up with stuff. literally. anyway without further ado, i present, chapter 4**

** Laney: Just Get on with it!**

**Corey: sheesh woman o.o**

-In Coreys house-

laney: ugh! it itches so much!

kin: argghhh i know right!

corey: see. thats what you get for not reading the sign. it cleary said "**NO** ENTRY"

laney: well ive got bad eye sight.

corey: kin! yours is swelling!

kin: OH GOD!

Corey: well guys. you know what this means.

kin and laney: NOT THE DOCTORS!

corey: Im already dialling!

LANEY: NOOOOOO!

(Doctor: Hello, Doctor Marshmellowhead here how can I be of assistance)

Corey: yeah You see 2 of my best friends stepped in the apachulapa plant. And now they are crying for help! suffering!

*Laney and kin Look Normal With What-Is-He-Talking-About Faces*

(Doctor: THATS THE MOST DANGEROUS PLANTS IN THE WORLD!)

corey: *whispers* i know such knuckle heads right.

Laney: you are so bad at whispering.

Corey: *Looks At laney* ANYYYYWAAAAAYYYY. Yeah just come over And Like..Heal Them Or Whatever.

*Corey Ends Call*

Corey: your appointment is at 12:00pm So You beter get dressing up or its the couch for the 2 of you.

LANEY AND KIN: NOT THE COUCH! *RUN UPSTAIRS TO GET CHANGED*

**Corey: So Wil The appointment be okay? Will laney and kin not die? will they survive? so many many many questions...**

**Laney: Corey You CAN END THE CHAPTER HERE!**

**corey: oh yeah right. thanks for coming out everyone. oh yeah and dont for get to-**

**KIN: review! follow! Give us ideas!**

**corey: *slaps kin back of head* dork. you stole my line.**

**kin: that really hurt. ;[**


	5. Going To The Hospital

**Corey: HEY THERE GROJFANS! WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 180 DAYS OFF SUMMER! OKAY SO WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER IF YOU DIDNT GET A THING WE DID. KIN AND LANEY WERE INFECTED BY THE APACHULAPA PLANT. THE KNUCKLE HEADS. AND NOW THEY ARE ON THERE WAY TO HOSPITAL FOR THEIR 12;00PM APPOINTMEANT. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. I PRESENT CHAPTER 5: GOING TO THE HOSPITAL.**

**Laney: Say Knuckle Head Again Just Say It. -.-**

Corey: Im Driving You! Even Though I dont have a license but STILL! IM DRIVING YOU!

Laney: Do We Have Insurance In case we crash?

Corey: Nope! :)

Kin: Hey Guys Ive Realised Something.

Laney ad Corey: What?

Kin: Kon Was Never Mentioned In Chapter 3.

Laney: Oh Yeah.

Corey: Oh Yeaaahh. Oh Well. Anyway Get In The Car.

Laney: Core, This Is Trinas Car. Dont You Think She Will Get Upset If We Like...Crash With Her Car.

Corey; Laney Dont Ask Me Stupid Questions.

Kin: Okay COREY first of all. Do You Know How To Accelerate.

Corey: Nope.

Laney: THEN HOW ON EARTH ARE WR GOING TO GET THERE! ITS LIKE 11:57? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!

Corey: Dont Worry Lanes. There Is Another Solution :3

Kin+Corey: BUTT RAINBOWS! :3

***EXACTLY 1 SECOND LATER***

Kin + Corey: _we are flying! flying! with our butt rainbows! shooting higghhh _

Laney: Ugh Will You Guys Shut Up. And Since When Did We Haave Butt Rainbows.

Kin: Since Today! *Bro Fists Corey*

*When They Arrived*

Laney: COREY! THIS IS BAD!

Corey: what? what happened?

LANEY: . .LATE!

Corey: Gasp!

Kin: Mega Gasp!

LANEY: COREY WHAT ARE WEE GONNAA DO!

Corey: Usually Im The One Who Comes Up With Clever Plans But Today Im All Out!

Laney: MEGA MEGA GASP!

**COREY: so yeah that's like the end of it. caNT BE asked put a cliff hanger here.**

**laney: thanks for coming out everyone! Now for my popcorn**

**Corey: Super Ultra Yoink. LANEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?**

**Laney: Ummmmm *squee***

**Corey: Awh. ;] COME BACK HERE**

***CHASED CHASING CHASE***


	6. MarshMellowHead Anger

**Corey: SUP GROJFANS! OKAY SO THIS IS CHAPTER 6. OF 180 CHAPTERS. SHEESH. SO MUSH EFFORT. ANYWAY SINCE I BET SOME OF YOU STUPID GROJFANS DIDNT PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY, I WILL EXPLAIN IT AGAIN. OKAY SO I WANTED TO DRIVE KIN AND LANEY TO THEIR APPOINTMENT. BUT APPARENTLY I COULDNT DRIVE COS WELL IM JUST . SO I CAME UP WIT ANOTHER IDEA. BUTT RAINBOWS! AND WE LIKE FLEW WHILE ME AND KIN SANG A SONG. LANEY TOLD US TO SHUT UP AND ASKED SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE BUT RAINBOWS THEN KINS JUST LIKE "SINCE TODAY" THEN WE BROFIST. THEN WE ARRIVE AT 12:00:01 PM. WE ARE ONE SECOND LATE AND WE MEGA GASP. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO THEN LANES MEGA MEGA GASPED. AND YEAH. ENJOY. I PRESENT CHAPTER 6. MARSHMELLOWHEAD ANGER.**

Corey: Cmon Corey's Brain! Work!

Laney: Cmon Core Think Are Turn Is In AnyTime Now!

Corey: Oh Im Sure Doc Marshmellowhead won't Mind. bESIDES WE HAVE LOTS OF TIME!

(INTERCOM: OKAY IN VERY LITTLE TIME COREY RIFFIN AND HIS CLIQUE IS TO MEET WITH DOC MARSHMELLOWHEAD WHO IS VERY MAD AT THEM FOR ARRIVING 1 SECOND LATE. BE **VERY **AFRAID GROJBAND)

Corey: Oh Dear Toast.

Kin: Dont Forget The MELTED CHEESE!

Nurse: anata wa Grojbanddesu?

Corey: Um...Kin Your Japanese! What Is She Saying!

Nurse: Hai? Nashi?

Kin: Tbh I Dont Understand what shes saying.

Corey: ...Ugh. Sorry We Dont Understand..What YOUUUU are Sayyyiinnggg..

LANEY: Hai, watashitachicha.

Nurse: Anata no appu sate.

Laney: Hai. Cmon Dorks.

Kin + Corey: o.o SHE SPEAKS JAPANESE!

Corey: IMPOSSIBLE!

Kin: OUTRAGOUS!

***THEY Are IN SOUP ARNT THEY NOW***

*Doctor MarshMellow Head Is Sitting , The Back Of His Chair Facing Them.*

Kin,Laney And Corey: *Gulp*

Doctor: So..You Came A Second LATE HUH.

Laney: Look We Can Explain!

Doctor: No. You Can Explain BY Leaving.

Corey: But I Thought You Were Going To-

Doctor: Didnt YOU READ THE RULES AND REGULATIONS SIGN OUTSIDE.

*Coreys Head Strenches Long To Reach The Rules And Regulations Board, And Reads "Get On Time To Your Appointments. Because If Not, You doctors will get really angry and throw you out amd leave you to die Smiley emoji*

*Coreys Head Then Strectches Back*

Corey: Oh. Well Then Guys. Im Sorry You Didnt Get Cured.

Laney: cOREY i didnt even see why we had to come here. We were already Cured

*Kin Nods In agreement*

Corey: So Your Saying...WE CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE FOR NOTHING? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. You Know What, You Guys Can Experience The couch when we get back.

Kin+Laney: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Corey: thats all for now grojfans. review, anbd follow please! my first follower is supergrojbandx. Your awesome bro/broess. o.o**


	7. Finding Out About Summer School

**corey: SUP THERE GROJFANS! IM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED FROM LAST CHAPTER SO ITS BETTER YOU JUST GO BACK AND READ IT. BUT I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT WILL BE STARTING FROM TODAY, I WILL BE ADDING GROJFANS IN MY STORIES WHO INTERACT THE MOST AND SUPPORT ME THE MOST. I CAN ONLY PUT 10 GROJFANS SO DONT MISS OUT. MY FIRST WINNER IS...SUPERGROJBANDX! SO ENJOY YOU POOPHEADS ;] SHE WILL STARR IN NEXT CHAPTER**

Laney: Its So Relaxing...No SCHOOL No Nothing..

Kin: Oh Yeah I Know Right.

Corey: OH GUYS LOOK! SOMETHING CAME THROUGH THE MAIL!

Laney: What Is It Core?

Corey: I Dont Know But I Wil Know When I Open This Letter!

*Corey Opens It In Slow Motion*

Kin: *Biting Nails*

Corey: *Sweat Drops*

Laney: *Gulp*

(INSIDE LETTER SAYS: WELL DONE GROJBAND! YOU ARE GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL! YOUR TITLE OF YOUR FANFICTION WAS WRONG!)

Corey:...

Laney:...

Kin:...

All:WHAT?

Laney: SUMMER SCHOOL?

Corey: Well What A Shocker!

Kin: Guys. I Can't Belive This.

Laney: We Are Going To Schol.

Kin: And Its Summer Time.

Corey: How Does Your brain work.

Laney: why do you think its called summer school silly.

Kin: :P

*Knocking On The Door*

Carrie: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Kin: I Can Tell Who That Is.

Corey: Who Wants To Take The Risk And Open The Door.

Laney: I WILL.

Kin: Thats My Laney ;]

Laney: *Breaths In And Out*

*Laney Opens The Door And Carrie Barges In *

Carrie: Ive been knocking at your Door For Like 10 Seconds And Like None Of You Like Opened The Door ;[

Laney: Oh Im Sorry Your Highness. *Bows Before Carrie*

Carrie: Like Ugh And Whatever. I Just Found Out Im Going To Summer School With Grojband ;[

Laney: Um I Think Your Talking To Them Right Now.

Carrie: Oh Yeah. Im Going To School With Guys. And Like Im Totes Going To Make You Misery.

Corey: Oh Yeah and How Do You Plan On Doing That.

Carrie: You Dont Know My Plan Riffin-

Corey: Answer Key? Over That.

CARRIE: ARGH AND THINGS. LIKE HOW DID YOU KNOW MY PLAN?

Corey: Carrie: It's Not Like You Have Done It Like 200 Times In a Row.

Laney: Just Stop Trying To Be Evil. Because You Will Never Be.

Carrie: Just Wait And See UntIl Schol Tommorrow. I'll Show You That Beff Carrie Is Evil .HAHA.

*carrie walks out, only to come in and say "HA" Then Leaves*

Kin Laney Corey: *Rolls Eyes*

**COREY: AND IT IS DONE. CHAPTER 8 SOON. THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE**


	8. First Day Of School

**corey: Oh HEY THERE GROJFANS! SO TODAY MY FIRST WINNER IS STARRING IN THIS CHAPTER! AND YEAH ENJOY YOU LOSERS ;]**

*Laney Is Packing All Her Books In Her Bag*

Laney: Oh Shoot! I didnt Even Get To Go To Tesco And Buy Some New Copy Books. Oh Well.

*Corey Walks Into Laney's Room*

Corey: Hey Lanes You Ready Yet?

Laney: I Am Now. Let's Go!

Kin: Me Too!

Corey: Awesome. Lets Have Breakfast.

*At The Breakfast table*

Laney: Breakfast Is Served **(a/n: Its Cherrios Guys)**

Corey: Laney,You Kno How Much I Hate Cheerios.

Laney: Oh Well To Bad. On Our Food TimeTable It Says Cheerios For Brekkie. So Sorry Core, You Gotta Eat Up.

Corey: Oh Man.

Kin: You Could Give It To Me If You Really Want-

Laney: DONT PLAY STUPID WITH ME I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING!

Kin: Eat Up Core o.o

*At The Bus Stop*

Kin: And Then I Was Like LOL

Laney: I have No Idea What That Stands For!

*Kin and laney laugh,when their laughter is broken from a sudden enemies, the newmans.*

Carrie: Well Well Well, Look Whoes At The BS. Its Garbaj-Band

*The rest of the new mans laugh*

Corey: ugh DONT YOU CALL US THAT!

*Laney Holds Him Back*

Carrie: Haha Little Sissy Wants To Fight Us. Bring It On.

Kin: Guys Do It At School Just Not At The BS. Sheesh Guys.

*THe buss arrives*

ALL:YAAAY!

***on the bus transition***

*Corey Daggers His Eyes At Carrie While Carrie Does The Same. Carrie Then Faces Away*

Laney: You Have Been Staring At Each Other Now For minutes. Arnt Your Eyes Tired.

Corey: Laney. Leave Me Alone.

Laney: Im Sorry Core.

*When they arived at school*

*Kin Yawns*

KIN: FINALLY . WE ARE AT SCHOOL. I CANT STAAND TO SEE COREY AND CARRIE JUST STARE AT EACH OTHER LIKE THAT.

Laney: I Know. It's Waay Beyond Creepy.

?; You Guys Must BE new here huh.

Kin: UM wHO aRE yOU?

?: Oh Im Hannah! :) (SuperGrojBandx)

Laney: Oh Well Um Nice To Meet You.

Hannah: *Look Too See Corey And Gets Love Struck* And Whoo Is THAAT ;]

Laney: *Looks Behind* Oh Him? Thats Corey.

Hannah: Well That Corey Is Such A Hottie..*Giggles* Is He Yours. ;]

Laney: WHAT NO WAY. *Blushes*

Corey: *Runs Over To Laney* Laney! Ive Been All Over For You. Where Have You Been.

Hannah: Oh Hey Cutie *Chuckles* *Blushes*

Corey: Laney *Is Creeped Out* Who Is This.

Kin: Some Random Girl We Just Met o.o

Corey: Oh Um Okay.

Hannah: Wanna Chat Up Some Time..Because *Strikes A Pose* You Know Im Always Free...

Corey: Laney! Timetables! Now! *Grabs Her Hand*

Laney: Coorreeeeyyy WOOAAH *GETS DRAGGED ALONG*

*At The Office*

*Everyone Is Chating And Junk*

Principle: Okay You People Today Is Your First Day At Ryimad Secondry School. Have A Great Day. Oh Yeah I Almost Forgot. Heres Your Time Tables Come Up One By One

*Carrie Is First. She Takes Her Time Table And Leaves. The Rest Then Take Their Timetables.*

Carrie: LIKE ARRRGH AND SUCH IVE GOT CHEMISTRY WITH GARBAJ-BAND. LIKE EWWWW AND THINGS.

Hannah: Oh Corey Looks Like We've Got Chemistry..Together..*Chuckles*

Corey: Hannah Look. I Barely Know You Okay. You Barely Know Me. You Cant Be In Love With Me If Weve Just Met.

Hannah: But Corey Your Just So Cute...*Leans In For A Kiss*

Corey: *Sneeks Away*

**corey: SUPER WEIRD AND JIUNK LOL THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE.**


	9. First Class Fail

**Corey: HEY THERE GROJFANS! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING CHAPTER SINCE OR WHATEVER. BUT TODAY, WE ARE EXPIERIENCING CHEMISTRY CLASS-**

**Laney: Spoiler Alert.**

**Corey: Hehe Sorry Guys ;] EnJoy.**

*Everyone Comes Into Class Room*

Corey: Ugh. It Stinks In Here! Did Someone Drop The Atomic Bomb In Here?

Laney: *Blushes* Hehe...Maybe I Dropped The Atomic Bomb...?

Corey: Ew Lanes. That Gross.

Carrie: O MY GIZZLEWIZZLE. SOMEONE FARTED.

Kin: Ewwwww

Laney: Im Sorry It Was Me .

Carrie: Eww DUDE Thats Waaay Beyond Gross.

Teacher: EVERYONE SILENCE.

*Sudden Silence*

Teacher: Thank You. Now I Want All Of You To Stand At The Back Of The Classroom.

*Everyone Does As The Teacher Says*

Teacher: YOU ARE HAVING A SEATING PLAN! Okay?

Corey: o.o Yes Ma'am.

Teacher: Good. Now Whoes...Kin Kunjira?

Kin: That's Me Miss *Stepping Out To The Front*

Teacher: Okay You Can Sit At The Front.

Kin: Oh Man Why The Front.

Teacher: *Very Low Voice* DONT COMPLAIN.

Kin: o.o *Walks Fast To His Seat And Sits Down*

Teacher: *Normal Voice* Now Who Is Laney Pan...Pin...Punn...Eh?

Laney: Its Penn Miss.

Teacher: DONT TELL ME HOW TO SAY STUFF! I AM YOUR TEACHER. IM GUESSING YOUR LANEY PIUNN THEN.

Laney: Ugh Its *Sighs* Yes Miss.

Teacher: Okay Then You Sit Beside Kunjira.

*Laney Sits Beside Kin*

Kin: Yay We're Beside Each Other!

Laney: *Smiles*

Teacher: NO TALKING WHILE THE SEATING PLAN IS STILL TAKING PLACE!

Kin: o.o

Laney: o.o

Teacher: Now Is Is Corey Riffin?

Corey: *Steps To The Front* Me Miss.

Teacher: Okay Then You Can Stay At The Back.

Corey: *Frowns At Laney And Kin, Knowing They Won't Be Able To Communicate, Then Sits In His Seat*

Teacher: Carrie Beff?

Carrie: Thats Totes Me! See Guys! She Knows My Name!

Teacher: You Can Sit Beside Corey.

Kin: *Mouths To Corey* Sorry Core.

Corey: Ughhhhhh.

*After The Seating Plan*

Teacher: Okay So My name Is *Takes Out Marker And Walks To Whiteboard, Then Writes "Mrs Baldwin"* Repeat It.

All:...

Teacher: I SAID REPEAT IT!

All: MRS BALDWIN.

Teacher: Thank You. now Lets Get Our Lesson Started. Write Down The Learning Objective.

Corey: *Writing Down The Objective*

Carrie: Pssst. Pssssssssssssssssssst.

Corey: *Corey Gives Her A Corner Eye, Then Looks At At His Work*

Carrie: Riffin.

Corey: *Whispering* Dont Try And Get Me In Trouble This Better Be Important.

Carrie: I Just Needed A Pen.

Corey: Go Buy Your Own Pen.

Carrie: But Then I Cant Do The Work. Therefore I Will Need A Pen To Like, Write Stuff With.

Corey: But How Can I Trust You.

Carrie: Because I Have Something Thats Called A Pencil Case.

Corey: But Thats Like Your 45th One In Like A Whole School Year.

Carrie; That Was The Past Riffin. This Is Now. You Can Trust Beff Carrie.

Corey: Just Leave Me Alone And Borrow One Off Larry.

Carrie: Ug And Such. *Takes Out Mobile And Texts Larry Saying "Riffin Is Not Lending Me Pen xx ;["

*a Loud Ping Sound *

Larry: Oh No! Thats My Mobile o.o

Carrie: Oops I Forgot That His Phone Wasnt On Silent. Beff Carrie Your Such A IDIOT .

*Suprisingly Teacher Doesnt Hear*

*Nick MALLORY COMES IN LATE ONLY TO SAY "Im Nick Mallory*

Laney: Ugh It's Nick Not Him.

Kin: What You Annoyed At Him Or Something?

Laney: He Talks In 3rd Person. Its Annoying.

Kin: I see..

*Bell Rings*

Teacher: Okay Its Lesson 2 Time. Make Sure You Do Your Homework!

*Everyone Runs Out*

**Corey: And Thats Its gRojfans. follow reviw and junk.**


	10. Break Time!

**Corey: YO THERE GROJFANZ! IT IS TIME. CHAPTER 10. BREAK TIME. APPLAUSE NOW.**

***AUDIENCE APPLAUSES***

**Corey:enjoy you poop heads. Oh Yeah I Have My Second Grojfan Winner and he is...bkpike. i Think? He will starr in chapter 12. Yesh.**

Laney: Well Guys. Its Break Time.

Kin: So What Do We Do?

Corey: Lets Just Hang Out Guys.

*Nick Mallory Walks Over To Corey*

Nick: Nick Says: Sup Corey?

Corey: *Looks Behind To See Nick Mallory* Oh H-EEEEYYY...

Nick: *Grins*

Corey: Nick Mallory...Hehe..

Laney: Okay Is It Just Me? Or Is Corey Actually Actually Flirting With Nick Mallory.

Nick: So Have Lunch With Me?

Corey: Hehehehehehehe.. Blushies. Um Hehehe

Kin: He says Yes.

Nick: Okay. Catch Ya On The Flip Flop. *Walks way clicking his Fingers*

Corey: OMG. NICK MALLORY ASKED ME TO EAT LUNCH WITH HIM! SWOOOON!

Laney: Okay Corey..? Yhur Creeping Me Out.

Kin: Corey. SNAP OUTTA IT!

Corey: He's So Cute ahhhhhh! SQUEEAAAAL.

Laney: Im Just Going To See What's On The Menu Now. *Walks To The Menu Thingie Or Whatever*

Corey: *Keeps Looking At Nick Mallory And Fans Himself*

Kin: COREY! STOP BEING WEIRD! SQUINTS AT YOU

Corey: Oh Sorry Guys. Its Just That He's Been My Crush For Ages.

Laney: *From Menu Thingie Or Whatever* CRUSH? POPPING EYES OUT!

Kin: CRUSH. UM COREY.

Corey: So I Cant Like A gUY? Such Freinds. -.-

Kin: We Just Think Its Creepy.

Corey: Oh Okay Thats Fine.

Laney: *Walks with tomatoe soup with pasta for the 3 of them* Be Thankful This Cost Me 2 Bucks.

Kin: Such A Heroic Sum.

Corey: Thanks Lanes. OHHHHH NICCCKKKKKKKK *FLUTTERS EYES*

Nick: *Looks BACK* Huh?

Corey: Look At The Way Im Eating My Pasta ;3 Onomnmnomnom!

Nick: Uh Huh...*Turn Back Around Slowly*

Corey: NICK! DONT TURN AROUND! LIKE UG AND WHATEVER. NICK ISNT NOTICING ME.

lANEY: Corey! If Yhu Wanna Get Yhur Crush. Yhu Never Do That. Ever.

Corey: Sorry Laney. Its My First Time. I dunno What To Do!

Laney: Why Dont Yhu Ask The Experts? Points At MySelf.

Corey: *Looks At Laney For A While* Who Are The Experts Yhu Say?

Laney: -.-

Nick: Hey Corey. I See We Have Next Period Together. ;]

Corey: *Blushes* Oh Yes Yes Yes! We Do! Hehehehe...Blushies ;]

Laney:...

Kin: ?

Nick: Try and Sit Next To Me ;]

Corey:O-o-Kay...Hhehehehehe

Nick: Catcha Next Period, Riffin ;] *Walks away*

Corey: SWOOON! *Faints*

Laney: Ugh -.-

Kin: *Shakes head*

Corey: *Sigh* Laney. Yhu Know When Yhu Said I Nedded To Ask The Experts? That's Yhu Right?

Laney: *Claps 3 Times Slowly* Well Done.

Corey: Laney I Really Like This Guy. I Not Sure If He Feels The Same! *Sigh* Please Help Me..

Laney: SUPER SECRET WHISPER TIME! *WUSA WUSA WUSA WUSA WUSA...*

**corey; thats all for now grojfans. i know. its sad ending witha cliff hanger. tanks for coming out eeveryone! do the 3 review,favorite and follow thx for coming out everyone! ;]**


	11. 2nd Period Fail

**Corey: Ugh The Way I Cant Be Asked To Speak Today. But Unfortunatly I'm Being Forced By AkwardMafia. Gosh Girl. Anyway Enjoy You Poop Heads. Why Do I Always Have To The Talking Why Cant Laney Do It?**

**Me: Because Your Main Character. And You Were Assigned To Do It.**

**Corey: Ugh. Enjoy And Such.**

*Everyone Lining Up For Period 2*

Kin: Guys What Lesson Is This?

Laney: Spanish.

Kin: Oh. *Looks At Time Table* It Says Here I Have Spanish But Okay.

Laney: How Does Your Brain Work?

Carrie: Ugh Ive Got Spanish With Garbaj-Band.

Laney: Isnt That Great Carrie!

Carrie: Like Ugh And Whatever.

Mrs Henswill: Okay Everyone!

*No One Listens*

Mrs: everyone please be quiet...

*sTILL nO one Listens*

Mrs Henswill: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

*sILENCE*

Mrs: Thank Yhu. Please Come In And Stand aT tHE bACK.

Corey: *In Head* But What If I Dont Sit Next To Nick?

Laney: Another Seating Plan?

Kin: I Guess So Laney.

Carrie: Another seating plan? Beff CARRIE isnt Pleased.

Kin: I Hope I Sit Next To Yhu Laney. ;]

Laney: Aha same cx

Mrs: Okay Who Is Corey Riffin.

Corey: Me Miss.

Mrs: Okay Sit At The Back.

Corey: Uggghhhh. Again? First Chemistry, Now Spanish.

Mrs: Nick? Nick Mallory.

Nick: Im Nick Mallory.

Mrs: Sit Next To Corey.

Corey: *In Head* SWOOOOOON!

Nick: *Sits* I Really Like Where Im Sitting *Wink*

Corey: *Breathing Heavily* Um Yes Yes Me Me Too heheheh Blushies :3

*After The lame lesson and school*

*EVERYONE RUNNING OUT OF SCHOOL*

Nick: Finnally, School Is Over.

Corey: *Curls His Short Hair While Giggling* Hheheh I Knoooww...Blushies.

Laney: *Grabs Corey's Ear* We are Leaving. Kk.

Corey: Byyyeee Niccckk.

Nick: Um Bye? o.o

-BACK AT THE GROJ-

Kin: Why Does It Have To Be Just Monday.

Laney: I Dunno Tbh.

Corey: Nick... -Blushes a Light Pink-

Laney: Ugh CORE! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Corey: Hes Too Cute SQUEEEEAAALLL!

Laney: Wait. Hold Up A Sec. -;-Looks At Trina-;-

Trina: HEY GUYS! -;-WITH GUITAR-;-

Laney: Did Corey And Trina Switch..Bodies?

**corey: and so it ends with a cliff hanger dear freinds. but dont cry. theres more to come. this is justr the beginning.**

**thanks for coming ouyt eferyone.**


	12. a body switch?

**Corey: Hey So Sorry Grojfans! iwas caught in work so yeah dnt cry because +takes out megaphone+ CHAPTER 12 IS HERE! +throws megaphone away+**

**Enjoy you poopheads. also ihave no grojfan winner so far sad emoji. oh yah promsed one of my grojfans they would be in this epsiode or even further more! so here is what you have been waiting for bkpike.**

**Onomnomnomnomonmonmonmomnomnomnomomnomnomnomnomomnom**

**Laney: corey and trina? body switched? no wonder corey acted so wierd last episode!**

**Kin: second of all. why is our text bold?**

**(DON DON DON)**

**Laney: that is not the issue right now kin! we need to fix our friend!**

**Kon: hey guys..? why been in other episodes?**

**Laney: kon thank god your here!**

**Kon: hey guys..? why have inot been in any episodes latley?**

**Laney: idunno! ask awkwardmafia!**

**(A/n: hey! Do not bring m in this issue!)**

**Laney: anyway moving on from that. we gotta save core!**

**Kon: and trina?**

**Laney: what ever! let us go!**

**Omomomomomnomnomonmnomnomonmomnomomnomnomnom**

**Corey: corey! get your garbaj-band out of my ROOM!**

**Trina: no can do sis. we booked a gig in here.**

**Corey: like argh.**

**+laney,kin and kon are peaking from the door+**

**Laney: right guys huddle. its planning time!**

**Kon: guys kinda hungry so..**

**Laney: not now kon. we need to save corey. +turns to face kin and kon+ only one thing we can do now guys.**

**All: its kidnapping tme!**

**+kinap kidnap kidnap+**

**+corey is sleeping in room+**

**Laney: right guys when give yu the signal.**

**Kon: ok**

**Kin: alright!**

**Laney: 3...2...1-**

**Corey: trying to kidnap me?**

**All but corey: GASP**

**Corey: muahaha and etc! Are you guys that type of lame-os. **

**Laney: kidnap her already!**

**Corey: +gets kidnapped+ eeeeeeek!**

**+kinapping is fun transition+**

**+trina is sleeping in her room+**

**Laney: guys just kidnap her aready we need to bing our grojfan in this episode**

**Kin: awww :(**

**+its time to think of something+**

**+trina and corey look at them blankly+**

**Laney: rght guys iknow yu dnt notice this but you have been body swapped.**

**Trina ad corey: LIKE WHAT AND WHAT?**

**Kin: yep. very shocking.**

**Corey: like ugh in coreys gross body!**

**Trina: and in trinas gross body!**

**?: ithink ican help you.. (Bkpike)**

**Laney: um who are you**

**?: oh my name is nobody.**

**All but nobody: ?**

**Nobody: no seriusly, my name nobody its not joke.**

**+everyone laughs+**

**Nobody: anyway heard you guys had a body switch.**

**+corey and trina nod+**

**Nobody: well well well okay. maybe my magical words might do justice-**

**All but nobody: jst do it already!**

**Nobody: woah wah woah calm down! okay here ges nothing.**

**Ahumahumahaaaaaayhumhunmhumaaaahhhaaayyyy x10**

**+corey and trina switch bck+**

**Corey: woah.. wat happened!**

**Laney: CORE! +runs and hugs+**

**Trina: +takes out cell phone+ MINA! HERE NOW**

**Mina: +through phone+ iam not in this episode tough**

**Trina: arrggghhhhhhh!**

**Corey: that is all grojfans! just a note wen ever you see some like fr eg igot, separate them bcause imade this chapter through mobile so yeah. bye**

**Nobody: by the way something for akwardmafia, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! dO yOU KNOW I hAD tO wAIT!**

**Me: srry dude gosh.**

**Nobody: -.-**


	13. EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MY PEEP PEEVE

**Corey: hey grojfans! im not gonna explain today. BUT 10 REVIEWS? AMD 4 FOLLOWERS? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. oh yeah this chapter is based on a song called Littlest Pet Shop-Pet Peeves. Enjoy!**

*****Kon Is Playing This Xbox One*

*Hearss Laney Just Squeaking A Duck, Which Irritates Him*

Kon; grrrrrrrr.

*Laney Hears Corey Playing His Guitar All Wrong, At Gets Irrited*

*Corey is playing his guitar all wrong But Hear Kin Swinging On A Tire Swing, Which made creaking noises. Which also iritates him*

*Kon hears all these noises and rages*

kon: JUST SHUT UP!

*kon walks over to laney*

Kon: *sings* _your siiting in you corner, with your hand squeaking on that thang its making so much when your squeaking that its drivng my head insane! *Takes toy and flings it away*__  
_

_l_aney: * _Walks over to corey and sings* i dont really care what your playing cos you can't get your chords right, i wish you could do it some place far away from my sight *smashes coreys guitar*_

_Corey: *Stomps over to kin and stops him from swinging and sings* WHATS SO WRONG WITH SITTING STILL EVEN JUST ONCE IN A WHILE YOUR MAKING SO MUCH THATS ITS TURNING ME FROM COREY TO CORWILLD_

_***kON LANEY AND COREY START DANCING BUT ARGUEING JUST LIKE IN THE VID. WATCH THE VID AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT I MEAN***_

_*Kon Corey LANEY: EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MY PEEP PEEVE IM GOING SO CRAZY AROUND YOU NERVES ARE GONNA FRAY WHATEVER YOU SAY I GOTTA GET AWAY AY AY AY AY *THEY ALL RUN OFF*_

_Kon: *walking up to laney and sings* beng in the same room as you wathcing you cook all wrong!_

_Laney: not half is bad as smelling your farts al day and all night long_

_COREY: *SINGS TO KIN* IM NOT SAYING YOU ARE NERDY BUT ACTUALLY I AM_

_kin says "cmon you dont mean that"_

_corey,laney,and kon: were not being mean but we think you aced the nerd exam_

_kin: *sings* WHATS THE PROBLEM HERE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COMPLAIN ALL OF THIS TUMMY ACHING IS DRVING ME HEAD INSANE _

_Kin,kon,coreyand laney: EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MY PEEP PEEVE IM GOING SO CRAZY AROUND YOU NERVES ARE GONNA FRAY WHATEVER YOU SAY I GOTA GET AWAY AY AY AY_

_corey: FINE._

_LANEY: FINE_

KIN AND KON: FINE.

*ALL GO SEPEARTE WAYS*

**CRAPPY ENDING. CRAPPY CHAPTER. CRAAPPPY EVERTHAANNG. R.F.F. pthx**


End file.
